


Never

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Quartet Nights [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, but lowkey, dom!Reiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: While the rest of QUARTET NIGHT is away, Reiji will play.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Nanami Haruka, Nanami Haruka/QUARTET NIGHT, Nanami Haruka/QUARTET NIGHT (Uta no Prince-sama)
Series: Quartet Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be doing a series of smut fics for Utapri. Each title tells you about the pairing, but shouldn’t be read into, too far. All characters are written as being in their 20s.

Never.

Reiji covered her dangerous lips with his palm. “My Girl, if we don’t stop now, I might not be able to hold back.”

Haruka blinked up at him. Her brows drew up in concern until he brushed his hips against her. She flushed and glanced down at where his tented pants grazed her stomach.

“Oh.”

Reiji let out a breath and moved to pull away. “Let-“

Haruka grabbed the hem of his blazer. “I don’t want to stop,” she whispered.

Reiji inhaled sharply. Before she could blink, he had flipped her, pressing her chest against the wall and kissing a trail from her collar to her ear. 

“Do you remember the safe word?” Reiji asked, letting his breath tickle her ear as he rubbed his hips against her rear. 

Haruka shivered. “Y-yes.”

“Good girl,” Reiji purred, nipping at her earlobe. He licked around the shell of her ear and leaned forward just enough to kiss her cheek.

His hands slid up her dress, squeezing her soft rear and earning a squeak.

He slipped one hand between her legs, rubbing her through her tights and panties. He grinned as Haruka’s back arched and her lips parted in a quiet moan. 

“That’s it,” he whispered. “Get even wetter for me.”

“Senpa- ah!” 

Reiji smoothed his tongue against the new bite on her shoulder. “Say my name.”

Haruka whimpered as he teased her harder. “R-Reiji-san!”

He chuckled and moved to cup one breast in his hand. He squeezed it through the fabric and kissed her jaw. “I suppose that’s closer.”

His fingers withdrew from their play as he hooked his thumbs around the band of her tights. He slid them over her hips and down her thighs, catching her underwear and bringing them down, too.

Haruka gasped as a thick finger grazed circles around her dripping entrance. 

Reiji’s chuckle reverberated through their embrace. “You’re so wet.” He swiped the finger up toward her clit and back down in languid motions that had her whining.

“Reiji, please.”

He flicked her clit, making her yelp. “Please what?”

Haruka huffed, reaching down to guide his hand. 

He easily snatched her wrists with his free hand and pinned them to the wall above her head. “That’s mine. You’ll have to use your words, sweetie.” His fingers resumed their slow, tormenting play. Always getting close, but never close enough.

Finally, she let her head fall so her forehead rested against the wall. “Touch me,” she whispered.

Reiji slipped his finger inside, just to the first knuckle, making her whine and try to slide her hips back. “Sorry, I didn’t quite hear you,” he teased, biting her other ear.

“Please. Reiji...touch me already.”

“As you wish.” He thrust two fingers into her hard and fast, making her cry out. 

“Ah! Reiji!”

He sighed happily, listening to her whines and moans as he pumped his fingers in and out. “You make the cutest noises,” he praised, teasing her clit with a third finger. “I want to hear even more.”

Haruka tilted her head, accepting his kiss eagerly. 

He tasted like coffee and just a hint of caramel from their dessert. She couldn’t get enough.

She could feel his erection brushing her rear the more she arched into his touch. 

“Reiji, please. I want you,” she begged when they parted for air.

His eyes grew dark as lust swirled in them. “Are you on your pill?”

Haruka nodded. 

Reiji released his grip on her wrists and tugged at his belt buckle. He grumbled under his breath, withdrawing his fingers from inside her to hasten the process of pulling down his jeans and underwear.

He quickly hiked up the pale fabric of her dress and aligned himself with her dripping center. 

He traced Haruka’s mouth with his fingers. “Open,” he commanded.

Her lips parted, and he slipped his wet fingers inside, letting her taste her own arousal. “Good girl.”

He kissed the back of her head before slamming his hips into hers. Haruka whimpered around his fingers, arching her back as pleasure and pain blurred together. 

Her teeth sank down on his fingers, hard enough to hurt, but not enough to break skin.

He stayed still just long enough to press light kisses against her shoulder blades before he rocked back and thrust in again, gentler this time. 

He kept his thrusts shallow as he leaned forward and licked away the tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“Breathe, sweetheart. Breathe.” 

He could feel her body struggling to adjust, still, she licked his fingers gently and slid her hips back in invitation.

“Feeling adventurous today, eh?” Reiji let out a ragged breath as he began thrusting harder and faster. 

Haruka moaned around his fingers, and he smacked her rear, leaving a red mark. Haruka whimpered and sucked his fingers harder. 

He slipped his fingers out of her mouth and turned her chin. The kiss was sloppy. Both of them were panting as his hips drove into her mercilessly. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“Harder,” she begged. 

He smacked the other ass cheek. “What else?”

She whimpered. “Faster.”

He kissed her cheek. “With pleasure.”

As she whined desperately, he plowed his hips against her, so hard that her hips slammed against the wall with every thrust. He was grateful for the lack of neighbors now.

“Reiji!”

His right hand had found her clit, rubbing with such skill and speed that all she could do was babble his name and broken pleas. 

“Come on, My Girl. Cum for me. Cum with me inside you.”

Haruka cried out, throwing her head back and trembling as her orgasm washed over her almost as hard as his thrusts.

Reiji could feel her walls tightening like a vise around him, but he continued to ride her harder and faster until finally his own orgasm came, and he collapsed against her, gasping for air.

Their combined fluids dripped down her thighs, and he laughed against the nape of her neck. “Sorry, sweetheart. I made a mess.”

Haruka turned as he withdrew. She stood on her toes and pulled him into a kiss that he eagerly returned.

“Stay here a moment,” he said, jogging over to the powder room and returning with a damp washcloth.

He knelt down and kissed her hips. She held her skirts up so he could clean her thighs. 

He couldn’t resist nibbling on her inner thigh, leaving a small hickey as her legs trembled.

When he had finished, he stood again and kissed her forehead and nose. “You were amazing, as always.”

Haruka smiled shyly. “You were, too.”

Twenty minutes later, as they sat on the couch discussing song arrangements, the rest of Quartet Night returned to the apartment. 

Ai took one step inside the door before glaring at Reiji. “You’re unbelievable. The whole room smells of sex.”

Camus huffed as he made his way to kitchen, but he did spare Reiji an icy look. “Heathen.”

Ranmaru shut the door front behind him and wrinkled his nose. “It wasn’t your night, dickhead,” he growled at Reiji.

Reiji flashed an innocent smile. “Sorry, sorry, everybody! But I just couldn’t resist our darling composer.”

Haruka looked sheepish. 

Ai leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her forehead. “I hope you’re still up for more.”

“Of course!” Haruka squeaked.

Ranmaru knelt in front of her and placed his head on her lap. “Good. ‘Cause as punishment, we’ll make sure you don’t get any sleep tonight.”

Camus sat on her other side. He took her hand and kissed it gently. “Not a wink.”

Reiji grinned. “Sounds fun.”

The other three glared. “None for you.”

“What!?” Reiji pouted as Haruka laughed. “So mean.”


End file.
